


Apple

by agirlnamedtruth



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-18
Updated: 2011-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-26 05:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/279476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlnamedtruth/pseuds/agirlnamedtruth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tiny fic for an abc's challenge at Aphrodite's Blessing; A is for Apple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apple

The apple flew up into the air, she instinctively caught it and the years rolled back to when she was just a child. So naive and trusting, when she thought he'd be back in a few short minutes not a few long years. And here he was standing in front of her pleading for trust, the same trust she had in him when she had fallen asleep out in the cold, waiting.

She looked down at the carved smiling face; it tugged at her heart how willingly she'd made him her world for all of her childhood, only to be cynical when he finally returned. To shout and be bossy and hit him round the head with a cricket bat.

She held the apple tight in her hand, his hand gripping tight on her wrist. She stared into his eyes, it was like he didn't care the world could end; all that mattered to him was that she trusted him. And at that moment it didn't matter to her either, he had come back.


End file.
